1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tubular lamp mounting means and more particularly to means for mounting an infrared lamp within the confines of a reflector assembly particularly suited for an infrared oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infrared tubular lamps having flattened terminal ends are well known and commercially used for space heaters and for cooking units. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,574) The lamps generally extend through opposite ends of an associated reflector assembly to be clamped within insulated terminal blocks. However, in that it is necessary to maintain the terminal ends of the lamp below a temperature of approximately 350.degree.F to provide a generally long life, and as the filament within the lamp is heated to approximately 2700.degree.K, the prior art terminal blocks, in that they surrounded the terminal ends, generally resulted in the ends of the lamps becoming excessively heated. Further, the blocks were quite bulky, in addition to being rather expensive.